


It Wouldn’t Be a Public School Without Budget Cuts

by chasingkerouac



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Gen, Klaine Advent, klaine advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: Kurt Hummel came back to Lima, but didn’t think he’d end up the director of a Glee Club.  Now, to save his club, he needs cash.  All they need to do is win a contest to get the money, but first he wants to stake out the competition…





	It Wouldn’t Be a Public School Without Budget Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine Advent 2014. Word: harmony

Kurt slipped his gloved hands into his pockets as he attempted to look casual.  Not suspicious at all.  It’s not like he was trying to stake out the competition or anything.  No, he was just out in the park, enjoying an evening of goodwill and Christmas tree lighting.  He wasn’t standing here in the cold to take a listen to the Dalton Warblers, a group of a capella singing blazer wearing prep school boys that were just the darlings of the Ohio music scene.

There were so many other things he could be doing with his weekday night, not the least finally grading the papers that were slowly stacking up on his desk.  But there was no point in getting music tests back if come next semester there wasn’t even a music program at his school.  He’d only agreed to teach the music program as a favor when the previous music teacher had gotten sick.  One semester, until she got back on her feet, then he’d head back to New York and make a go of the theater again.  He didn’t expect for those kids to weasel their way into his heart, and before he knew it one semester had become four years, and even if it wasn’t what he’d originally planned, he liked his life, and he liked his kids, and he liked the program he’d built.  But it wouldn’t be a public school without budget cuts, and come Christmas, unless he could find funding for the program himself, the program was gone.

Which was why he was here, in Westerville of all places, listening to a prep school a capella group.  One of the tv stations in Columbus was holding a competition, and the prize money was enough to keep his program going while he figured out permanent funding.  And he was certain that his group was a shoe in.  He just… wanted to stake out the competition.  

“Hey, you look a little cold there.”

Kurt turned, and felt his heart leap into his chest.  Attractive man, two coffees, dazzling smile.  He glanced around.  “What, are you talking to me?”

The man laughed and offered him one of the coffees.  “Yes, I’m talking to you.  You looked cold, and you hadn’t moved from this spot in the ten minutes from when I first walked past to now, so I thought I might help you warm up.  You know… with coffee,” he added with a wink.

Oh,  _oh_  the hot stranger was flirting with him.  “Well, I have always depended on the kindness of strangers,” Kurt replied as he took the drink and took a sip.  “I’m Kurt, by the way.”

“Blaine,” the handsome stranger replied.  “Is one of these kids yours, or do you just enjoy standing outside in the cold for the skin benefits?”

“No, I’m here to listen to the group that’s going to perform in a few minutes,” Kurt replied.

“Ah, the Warblers,” Blaine replied.  “They’re pretty great.  You’re in for a treat.”

Kurt found himself rolling his eyes.  “Yeah, well, I bet they’re not  _that_  great.  I mean, there’s a group down in Lima that’s rather excellent if I do say so myself.  I just want to check out… these guys…” he explained.

“Oh really, what for?” Blaine asked, taking his sip of his coffee.

“Well, there’s this competition in Columbus,” Kurt said.  “And my group is going to be competing against the Warblers, so I just need to know my enemy, you know?”

Blaine nodded.  “Very tactical,” he agreed.  “And that makes sense.  You don’t want to go into battle unprepared.”

“But that shouldn’t take that long,” Kurt added.  “I mean, if you don’t have plans afterwards…”

“Why, Mr. Hummel, are you asking me out on a date?” Blaine chuckled.

“Maybe, I’m… wait…” Kurt trailed off, his brow furrowing.  “I didn’t tell you my last name.”

Blaine smiled.  “Didn’t have to.  I read the showchoir blogs.  Mr. Kurt Hummel, director of the McKinley High Glee Club.  Sorry, I don’t think I properly introduced myself.  Blaine Anderson… Director of the Dalton Academy Warblers,” he said, offering his hand.

Kurt’s jaw went slack as he shook Blaine’s hand.  “What showchoir blogs?  Wait, so you…”

“I don’t go into battle unprepared either, Kurt,” Blaine said pleasantly.  “So enjoy your evening, my boys will knock your socks off, and then we’re going to trounce you in Columbus in two weeks.  But, after that,” he added, leaning in just a bit closer, “I’d love to take you up on that offer of plans afterwards.”

Kurt just stood there as Blaine leaned back again, took another sip of his coffee, and stepped back towards the stage.  “Enjoy your evening!” he called out.

“I… I bet your harmonies are off-key!” Kurt called back, but Blaine just chuckled as he disappeared into the crowd.  “I don’t care how charming you are,” he mumbled, “my kids are going to get that prize money.  I don’t care what it takes.”


End file.
